Famished
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: One last game to change anything, the risks bigger then before would you play ?


Only going to say this once save's me repeating it I do not own any characters from the forbidden, I do how ever own the OC which will appear through out the story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Some people will realise that there are bits from this from xxxalishababesxxx that is my VERY old account so not stealing anyone's work. Chapter one

It had been only been 3 months since Jenny and the others played the last game, since Julian died, it felt like it had been longer as the days dragged by, nothing seemed right anymore. Jenny wasn't the only one finding it hard to adjust, ever since they got back from the last game her and tom just hadn't been the same, they broke up a few weeks after they got back, he had all ready moved on and was dating some cheerleader. She knew why and the answer was Julian, yes he was gone but Tom saw how much it killed Jenny inside watching him die yet he couldn't understand why? This shadow man she hardly knew who had tormented her and the people she loved, he got what he deserved, yet Jenny cried and hurt like she was loosing a close friend, like he meant something to her.

Jenny looked down "I am my own master" she read, sighing she placed he hands in her coat and carried on walking.

"Hey sunshine" Dee asked as she started to walk up to Jenny.

Out of the group Dee was the one that had changed the least, she was still the same strong, confident, athletic. Jenny on the other hand wasn't the same she was more confident, stronger as a person but somehow she had lost that sparkle that made Jenny who she was. She was still loving, companionate and didn't give up but she seemed a lot sadder, everyone saw it and everyone knew why but no one wanted to say they knew it would just make her upset.

"Hey Dee, were are the others?" Jenny looked round to see if she could see them

"They said they'll meet us at yours later, so it's just going to be me and you for awhile"

"Oh okay, we should start heading back to mine it looks like there's a storm coming" Jenny looked up at the black clouds which filled the sky, ready to burst any second.

They started walking back for most of the walk they were silent or Dee was rambling on about something and Jenny was just giving her the occasional yes no, she wasn't really paying attention. They made it back to the house just in time, the rain started to pour and the wind started to blow. Dee hopped onto the sofa slipping her shoes off and stretching her long limbs out, turning on the TV she started to flick through the channels. While Dee flicked through the channels Jenny went upstairs, taking off her coat she chucked it on the bed, walking over to her dresser she picked up the hairbrush and ran it through her hair.

She couldn't help but start to think about Julian like she did almost every day, just simple things, things most people took for granted. The way he smiled he had so many different ones but they all sent shivers down her spine, his eyes just so beautiful still she couldn't find a colour that came even close to their shade, then there was the way he kissed her, nothing like Toms kisses Julian's were one of a kind they left her wanting more, they were soft and sweet and always left her breathless. The more she thought about him the more her eyes watered up she tried to fight back the tears but they were all ready rolling down her cheeks and hitting the side of her dresser.

 _Its all your fault, he had died because of you all he wanted to do was love you he would of never left you like Tom and you killed him._

Another set of tears started rolling down my cheeks, Dee started to make her way up the stairs I could hear her footsteps getting closer and closer, I tried to dry my eyes to make it look like I hadn't been crying I knew it was pointless Dee knew me the best she always knew when something was up. Stood in the doorway Dee looked down at me curled up on the floor crying, she walked over to me and sat by my side.

"Sunshine what's up", She looked concerned.

"Nothing Dee", I said sniffling.

"Really Jenny?" you could tell she wasn't buying it, her eyebrow raised staring at me.

"Its just…." She cut me off before I could say his name

"Julian, its just Julian right?"

I just nodded at her not sure what else she wanted me to say. There wasn't much I could say really by that point I had all ready started crying again. Dee pulled me into her lap holding me tight, stroking my hair and shushing me; before I knew it I was drifting off into a deep sleep my eyes to heavy to keep open.

 _It was so dark the only bit of light was one flickering in the distance, the darkness didn't bother me in fact in was comforting surrounded by pure darkness fog lingering round my ankles. Before this would of scared me half to death but not anymore something about this place reminded me of Julian, maybe it was the dark shadows the mystery of what's really in them, for some odd reason it excited me like it never had before._

 _Suddenly it was completely dark the flickering light had gone off and now I was just stood in complete darkness. A path of candles appeared from nowhere looking around I noticed I was still alone, slowly I walked towards the candles every time I passed a set they would go out behind me, forward seemed to be the only way I was going to find out what would happen next. That when I noticed someone not just anyone it was Julian, I couldn't myself I started running towards him tears streaming down my face I couldn't believe it was him, even if this was just a dream it was so good to see him._

 _He looked exactly the same his ice white hair in front of his eyes he wore his trademark wolf smile which reach all the way to his beautiful blue eyes them eyes I've missed so much. I stopped dead in front of him unsure of what to do._

 _"_ _Hello Jenny", he said, his voice like music to my ears_

 _I couldn't contain myself I threw myself at him wrapping my arms round his chest my head buried in his chest it felt so real as if he was actually there._

 _"_ _Hello Julian, I've missed you", tears still running down my face_

 _He pulled away lifting my chin and wiping away my tears, his lips slowly getting closer to mine until they were finally touching slowly and softly kissing me it felt amazing like a bolt of electricity going through my body. He was the one who pulled first braking the enchantment his kisses had on me._

 _"_ _Jenny I would love to kiss you all day I would love nothing more to, but I need to tell you something" he looked concerned_

 _"_ _What is it Julian", I was worried what could be wrong to make Julian look like this._

 _"_ _They want to play another game"_

 _"_ _Wha…t" my voice was uneasy I didn't know what else to say I was too shocked what could I say._

 _"_ _It's time to wake up Jenny", he said stroking the side of my face smiling down at me._

 _"_ _I don't want to wake up" I whispered_

 _He continued to smile at me "Wake up Jenny, wake up"_

Sweat dripping from my forehead I sat up, Dee had laid me in my bed and had gone back down to watch TV. Swinging my legs to the edge of the bed I stood up, something dropped to the floor not just something but a single red rose _his back_ that's all that ran through my head, picking it up I rushed down stairs, I had to tell Dee.


End file.
